The Sozokuzin
by chingu-chunga
Summary: Hinata, siswi baru di KHS, bertemu dengan seorang 'Cassanova' tampan, Uchiha Sasuke, yang membawanya pada kebenaran yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui / SasuHina slight SasoHina / CHAP 2 UPDATE! / Mind to RnR again?
1. Chapter 1

_16 tahun yang lalu ..._

_Langit tidak tersenyum. Matahari tidak menampakan sinarnya sama sekali. Awan gelap menyelimuti bumi Konoha sejak dini hari. Deruan mobil yang melaju cepat membuat genangan air yang membasahi jalanan desa terpencil itu menyambar dedaunan yang bergoyang di sampingnya. _

_Nampaklah seorang laki-laki berbalut jas hitam tebal berparasut dengan masker yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan wajahnya melangkah turun dari kursi kemudi. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah keranjang rotan dengan selimut biru tebal yang menutupi bagian atasnya. _

_Laki-laki itu meletakkan keranjang tersebut di sudut pojok perempatan jalanan yang sepi pengunjung itu sembari memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Kemudian, ia menyelipkan sebuah kertas di bagian dalam keranjang itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sendiri. _

**The Sozokuzin**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuga slight SasoHina**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC kronis, Miss Typo, AU, EYD, OC, Alur kecepetan, Crack Pairing.**

Chapter 1

That Peculiar Guy

"Rasanya senang sekali akhirnya aku dapat menyusul Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten di KHS juga! Untung paman dan kak Dei selalu mendukungku agar dapat meraih beasiswa itu!" Ujar Hinata. Hinata memang ingin sekali satu sekolah kembali dengan teman-temannya yang dapat dibilang merupakan golongan menengah keatas. Sedangkan dirinya, lebih pantas disebut bocah sebatang kara yang antah berantah kondisi kehidupannya.

"Dari awal, paman sudah yakin kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mendapat beasiswa itu. Kau memang anak yang cerdas, dan bekerja keras demi meraih impianmu. Dimanapun orangtuamu saat ini berada, pasti mereka bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Hehehe" Bersama paman Kisame lah Hinata mengarungi pahit manis kehidupannya. Kisame adalah seorang nelayan yang juga menjual obat-obatan tradisional di pasar Konoha.

"Hinata, nanti pulang, kau langsung ke toko ya. Aku ada urusan. Jangan telat ya bocah!" Ujar Deidara seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata gemas. Pemuda berambut kuning ini memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Hinata. Hidupnya juga diambang kesulitan sebelum akhirnya ia diadopsi oleh Kisame dan membantunya berdagang obat tradisional. Sayangnya, nasib Deidara tidak sebaik Hinata yang masih dapat bersekolah. Ia mengalah demi kepentingan Hinata dan mencari nafkah demi kelangsungan kehidupan keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Iya iya, Aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu ya." Hinata menaikkan kaus kaki hitamnya sedengkul dan mengendarai sepeda ontelnya menuju sekolah.

xoxoxoxoxo

Selama perjalanan, Hinata memang sudah terbiasa bersikap ramah pada siapapun yang ia jumpai.

"Ohayou nenek Chiyo!"

"Ohayou Hinata-chan. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Jawab wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyapu pekarangan rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba...

CKITTTT! Mendadak Hinata menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang bersiap-siap mengendarai motor ninjanya. Laki-laki itu masih mengelap spion motornya dengan sapu tangan yang berada di sakunya.

"Sasori-kun..." Sosok yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Hey, Hinata.. Ohayou..." Sasori tersenyum kearahnya dengan lambaian tangan ringan. Semburat merah memancar di pipi Hinata. Hinatapun dengan salah tingkahnya kembali mengayuh sepeda ontelnya dan nyaris saja menabrak ayam-ayam milik kakek Hiruzen.

"PETOK PETOK! KUKURUYUKK!" Ayam-ayam itu berlarian- berusaha menghindar dari gerakan sepeda yang semakin lama semakin tak beraturan. Alhasil kakek Hiruzen jadi kewalahan memberi makan ayam-ayamnya. Dasar Hinata.

"Hinata!" Teriak kakek Hiruzen kesal karena ayam-ayamnya terlepas kendali. Hinata dengan begitu cepatnya melarikan diri dari tempat itu dan menuju ke sekolah barunya.

xoxoxoxoxo

Akhirnya, gadis indigo itu tiba juga disekolah KHS. Benar-benar sebuah sekolah yang besar dan bisa dibilang sangat elit. Kebanyakan murid-murid di antar menggunakan mobil atau kendaraan beroda dua yang sudah pasti bukanlah sepeda melainkan motor. Bisa dibilang, Hinatalah satu-satunya siswi yang menggoes sepeda ontel ke sekolah ini. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Hinata gengsi tentunya. Sekolah adalah tempat untuk menuntut ilmu. Bukan pameran berjalan.

Perempuan bermata pearl itu terus bercelingak-celinguk kearah sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan teman-teman se-gengnya.

"Kyaaaaaa gila ganteng banget!"

"Keren banget! lihat deh gayanya!"

"Aduh _guys_, Hinata mana sih?!"

Semua pemandangan teralih ke satu panorama. Bukan sebuah pemandangan, tetapi seorang siswa tampan bermata onyx yang sedari tadi memasang tampang dinginnya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana kainnya. Siapapun yang melihat orang ini, dapat dipastikan tidak mengedipkan mata mereka.

Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang siswa tampan, berprestasi, dan kaya raya yang bersekolah di KHS. Kepopulerannya ini ia mafaatkan untuk mengait perhatian gadis-gadis KHS, baik senior maupun junior. Dalam 1 hari ia bisa gonta-ganti pacar berkali-kali saking kerennya. Buktinya, baru hari pertama masuk sekolah baru saja, Sakura sama Ino sudah klepek-klepek dibuatnya.

"Hey, kalian dari tadi di cariin juga.. Huh..." Ujar Hinata kesal sebab baru sekarang dirinya bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sasuke itu ganteng ya..."

"Siapa? Sasuke siapa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku yakin! Sasuke pasti suka sama aku! Aku kan primadona di sekolah dulu!" Seru Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hey, jidat lebar! Ngaca dong! Jelas-jelas Sasuke suka sama perempuan kayak aku! Udah cantik, rambut panjang, modis.. Ehem.." Ino membuat suasana semakin keruh.

"Ah cowok jelek aja diperebutin.. Mendingan juga Sasori-kun.. Ups.." kali ini Hinata keceplosan. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia dengan spontan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan berlari menuju kelas. Memang anak yang aneh.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sesampainya di koridor kelas, Hinata mendengar suara teriakan samar-samar menyayat telinganya. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan langkah gontai, ia mendekati asal suara tersebut.

BRUKKKK!

"Kyaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun!" Serbuan para gadis-gadis membuat Hinata megap-megap dan nyaris terinjak. Niat awalnya mencari tahu, malah terkena musibah. Sepasang mata pearl Hinata terbelalak ketika mengetahui diantara gadis-gadis tersebut, terlibatlah kedua sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Ino.

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Fans Girl Sasuke pun satu persatu kembali menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama, sosiologi bersama Kakashi sensei. Hinata yang kebetulan saat itu duduk sebangku dengan Sakura, memiliki antusiasme paling tinggi pada pelajaran ini. Sementara Sakura, bisa ditebak ia terus melihat kearah Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Ino karena faktor keberuntungan.

Buku tulis Hinata sudah penuh dengan penjelasan mengenai makhluk sosial, jenis-jenis kelompok sosial, interaksi sosial, dan semua yang dijelaskan oleh sensei bersuara parau itu. Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Buku tulisnya penuh coretan Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke.

"Apaan nih, Sa? Kok tulisannya malah Sasuke semua? Apa sih istimewanya Sasuke sampai kamu nulis-nulis nama dia di buku Sosio?" Tanya Hinata seraya merebut buku tulis Sakura dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Hinata, ya ampun! Coba deh kamu perhatiin jelas-jelas!" Sakura memutar bahu Hinata 90 derajat menghadap kearah Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dia itu ganteng parah kan? Beruntung banget si Ino bisa duduk sama dia! Huhuhuh..." Lirih Sakura.

"Biasa aja.." Jawab Hinata santai.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Sakura dan Hinata bergerak dari kursi mereka menuju tempat duduk Ino. Gadis berambut kuning itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"INO?!" Seru Hinata dan Sakura serempak layaknya anggota paduan suara.

"Hey, kenalin ini pacar baruku Sasuke..."

"Oh, hey.. Aku Sasuke Uchiha.. Kalian pasti temannya Ino ya?" Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sakura terlebih dahulu. Tanpa basa-basi, perempuan berambut merah jambu itu berlari keluar kelas dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pelupuk matanya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian ini hanya menyeringai puas. Ya, kalian tahu kan kalau Sasuke adalah seorang Cassanova. Semua perempuan cantik yang mengejarnya pasti dipermainkan dengan iming-iming dan gombalan belaka. Ino salah satunya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, gadis cantik itu sudah jatuh ke tangannya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya sayang..." Ino meminta izin pada Sasuke dan mencium pipinya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menatap Hinata yang masih saja berdiri di sebelah kirinya dan menatapnya kesal.

"Hey guys! Aku beli snack nih buat kita makan bareng!" Diantara ke 3 sahabatnya, Ten-ten bisa dibilang selalu telat dalam segala hal. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa saat ini sahabat-sahabatnya dalam masalah.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"Cih. Apa masalahmu?! Cemburu hah aku jadian sama temanmu?!" Ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus pipinya yang mulai memerah akibat tamparan dahsyat yang dilontarkan Hinata.

DUAK! Sebuah tonjokan mengarah pada Sasuke. Kali ini, dapat dipastikan Sasuke naik pitam dan mencengkram kerah seragam Hinata.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke.." Tatapan mata Hinata benar-benar memperlihatkan amarahnya pada pria bermata onyx di hadapannya ini.

"Hn, lalu?" Sasuke malah menantangnya.

"Kau benar-benar bersalah karena telah mempermainkan sahabatku.." Hinata melepaskan cengkraman pemuda bermata onyx itu dan mengibas kerahnya jijik.

"Dia menyukaiku, apa masalahmu hah?"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan.. Puaskah kau menghacurkan persahabatanku selama ini demi permainanmu?! Aku muak melihat orang sepertimu.." Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan memar kebiruan di wajahnya. Sasuke masih saja menatap Hinata yang semakin lama semakin kabur dari penglihatannya. Baru kali ini, seorang gadis berani menamparnya dan merendahkannya depan kelas. Sungguh pengalaman yang tidak mungkin terlupakan.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata dan Sakura berpapasan dengan Ino dan Sasuke yang sedang bergandengan menelusuri koridor SMA. Kejadian ini sungguh menyayat hati Sakura menjadi berkeping-keping. Melihat raut kekesalan di wajah Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin bertindak semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia senang melihat Hinata kesal seperti itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia lalu mencium kening Ino dan pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata mengepal tangannya geram, sedangkan Sakura sudah kabur karena matanya sangat perih melihat adegan 'romantis' tersebut.

"Hina-chan! Dari mana saja sih?! Ten-ten pengen pinjam catatan Hina-chan..." Jika Ten-ten tidak muncul pada saat itu, mungkin Sasuke dan Hinata sudah baku hantam.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Tuan muda Sasuke, apa yang terjadi pada wajah Anda?" Tanya sang supir, Kakuzu seraya memegang memar biru di pipi sang majikan.

"Tamparan dari seorang perempuan psycho.." Jawab Sasuke dingin sembari menepis tangan supirnya.

"Kita harus mengobatinya.." Kakuzu menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengantar Sasuke pulang.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Aduh, kau lihat tidak sih ini jam berapa?! Katanya pulang awal..Ck.." Hinata kemudian meletakkan tasnya di sudut toko dan meneguk segelas air mineral di atas meja kasir. Kisame sedang sibuk menata obat-obatan herbal dalam rak obat yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kau kenapa cemberut gitu sih Hinata? Cerita dong sama paman.." Kisame menepuk bahu Hinata dan mengelusnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu memasang raut wajah cemberut sambil menutup gelas yang baru saja ia minum. Bagaimana tidak? Demi bersama ketiga sahabatnya ia mati-matian berusaha mendapat beasiswa agar diterima di KHS karena Kisame, pamannya, mana dengan suksesnya menghancurkan pertemanan diantara keempat sekawan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau yakin?" Hinata tidak membalasnya. Kisame kini memposisikan diri duduk disamping Hinata dan menasehatinya layaknya sosok seorang ayah. "Paman tidak bisa bantu apa-apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita.. Yang jelas, apapun masalahnya, hadapilah dengan kepala dingin.. Pasti ada hikmah dibalik semuanya.." Hinata menoleh kearah Kisame. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke sedikit mereda akibat wejangan dari pamannya. Setidaknya, masih ada Kisame yang mengerti tentang dirinya dari awal sampai saat ini.

"Siang.."

"Eh ada tamu tuh.."

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Ujar Hinata ceria. Bagaimanapun kondisi hatinya saat ini, jangan sampai berdampak buruk dan merambat pada pelanggan toko obatnya. Pelanggan adalah segala-galanya.

"Aku mencari..." Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu berubah ketika ia mendapati mata pearl Hinata dan senyuman manisnya ke arahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menyerupai huruf O.

'_Tidak mungkin! D-dia masih hidup?!'_ Gumam pria berjaket hitam itu dalam hati dengan detakan jantung yang memburu cepat.

**Halooo Minna! Newbie baru nih di fan fiction! Kalian bisa panggil aku Chingu-Chan! **

**Fic pertama Chingu gimana nih menurut sodagar-sodagar? Dilanjutin atau enggak nih? REVIEW ya buat perkembangan menulis Chingu juga dan share opini kalian.. Secepatnya, Chapter 2 akan Chingu publish jika memang cerita ini berkenan di hati para readers.. **

**Hinata OOC banget ya disini.. Yasudahlah, anggap aja ini Hinata yang ada di RTN itu loh *nonton aja belum* Sasuke-nya juga demikian.. Next Chapter bakal banyak chara baru.. So, stay tune!**

**Disini memang belum keliatan banget ceritanya karena cluenya akan ada di chapter depan! Kalau mengenai romance, chapter ini emang gak ada romance sama sekali malahan diantara Sasuke sama Hinata saling benci-bencian.. Tapi Chingu pastiin ada Romance-nya di chapter-chapter kedepan! Kalau cerita ini punya plot yang mirip cerita lain, I wanna say: Jujur aja Chingu mikir sendiri untuk cerita ini tiap hari, tiap malam, tiap jam, tiap menit, tiap detik *Curhat kan*... Jadi kalo ada kemiripan cerita, maklumin yaaaa... *Kedipkedip* **

**Akhir kata, please please pleaseeeee REVIEW and kalau bisa di FAVE juga yaaa Minnaaa buat fast update ! Buat yang login sama yang gak login juga gak masalah penting REVIEW! Thanks for Reading! GBU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sozokuzin**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuga slight SasoHina**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC kronis, Miss Typo, AU, EYD, OC, Alur kecepetan, Crack Pairing.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

" "Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Ujar Hinata ceria. Bagaimanapun kondisi hatinya saat ini, jangan sampai berdampak buruk dan merambat pada pelanggan toko obatnya. Pelanggan adalah segala-galanya.

"Aku mencari..." Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu berubah ketika ia mendapati mata pearl Hinata dan senyuman manisnya ke arahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menyerupai huruf O.

'_Tidak mungkin! D-dia masih hidup?!'_ Gumam pria berjaket hitam itu dalam hati dengan detakan jantung yang memburu cepat. "

Chapter 2

The Untold Truth

"Eh? A-ada yang bisa saya bantu paman?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya pada orang bermasker hitam dan bertubuh besar yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ah, nak, a-aku mencari obat untuk penyembuhan luka bekas tonjokan dan tamparan yang membiru." Ujar Kakuzu secara kilat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu sebelah si- apa yang Anda katakan?! Jangan bilang Anda ayahnya Sasuke! Aduh gawat ini!" Hinata langsung takut setengah mati. Bagaimana jika ayahnya menuntut Hinata untuk bertangggung jawab?

"Eh? J-jadi kau dan Tuan Sasuke saling mengenal?" Fyuh, perasaan lega menyambar hati gadis itu setelah mendengar kata tuan. Hinata menoleh kearah Kisame yang terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan lain. Semoga saja ia tidak mendengar perbincangan ini. Gadis berambut indigo itu menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Untungnya Kakuzu hanya supir Sasuke.

Hinata dengan perasaan terpaksa memanjat kursi untuk mengambil obat yang ada di atas rak yg menjulang tinggi itu. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke terluka karenanya. Detak jantung Kakuzu berdebar begitu cepat. Ia mengenal gadis ini. Gadis bermata pearl dengan helaian rambut indigonya. "Paman? Halo paman?" Hinata berusaha mengembalikan Kakuzu dari lamunannya. "Ah iya! Terimakasih ya, nak!" Kakuzu kembali terbangun dari lamunannya dan mengambil kantong kresek itu.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada keanehan dengan orang itu, paman Kisame? Gimana tidak aneh. Orang majikannya saja Sasugay." Hinata malah bertanya pada Kisame yang sedang merapikan uang yang terdapat dalam kasir. "Yang mana?! Lalu, Sasugay itu siapa?" Hinata hanya sweatdrop mendengar lontaran Kisame. "Maaf Hinata. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya karena tadi aku melayani pelanggan, eheheh" Kata pria berwajah biru itu dengan tampang memelas.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kakuzu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan seraya berjalan menuju koridor kamar tuannya. Setelah memberikan obat itu pada Sasuke, ia  
memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Besar Fugaku untuk melaporkan hal penting ini.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Pelan-pelan, Ayame! Arghhh!" Sasuke menjerit kencang dan menepis tangan pembantunya yang memegang kapas dengan obat merah. "Maaf tuan, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Demi Jashin, tuan!" Ayame memang pembantu yang sangat sensitif. Ia benar-benar patuh dan takut pada majikannya. Coba pembantu jaman sekarang seperti Ayame (hehehe).

Sasuke meraih paksa kapas dari tangan Ayame dan mengobati lukanya sendiri. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah di obati dengan obat itu. Alhasil, dia ingin segera pergi bermain futsal dengan teman-temannya saat ini juga. "Ayame, tolong suruh Kakuzu panaskan mobil." Ayame yang tadi sempat diberitahu Kakuzu kalau ia akan bertemu tuan besar pun memikirkan cara untuk menolak perintah Sasuke. "Ano, tuan, Kakuzu sedang ada urusan." Apa-apaan ini? Tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang menolak permintaan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Apa kau bilang?! Cih. Seberapa penting urusannya, hah?! Apa lebih penting dari gajinya, hmm?" Ayame langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya dan bergerak menuju pintu kamar. "Tuan, jangan." Ayame malah menghalangi jalannya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, mata tertutup dan alis yang dikernyitkan." "Rupanya sekarang kau mulai berani ya?" Sasuke menepis tangan Ayame dan bergerak keluar hanya ber-aduh ria dan menyiapkan diri untuk dimaki sang supir.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke menelusuri koridor mansionnya sembari bersiul. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara sayup-sayup terdengar dari ruangan kantor ayahnya. Sasuke memang bukan tipikal orang yang ingin mencaritahu mengenai masalah orang lain. Namun, di dalam kamar itu sepertinya terdengar suara sang supir dan sang ayah.

"Maksudmu, anak dari ketua Hyuuga itu masih hidup?! Begitu?!" Sasuke melihat dari lobang kunci diluar kamar tersebut. "Hyuuga?" Batinnya. "Ini sudah jelas-jelas tidak bisa dibiarkan Fugaku. Kita harus segera bertindak. Bawa anak itu dan bunuh dia." Madara, kakak kandung dari Fugaku Uchiha menyeringai santai dengan kedua tangan di kantong celananya sambil memasuki ruangan dari pintu ruangan lain. Sontak saja Fugaku kaget setengah mati. " Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada disini, Madara?! Dan apa maksudmu membunuhnya? Kakuzu, kau yakin dia seorang Hyuuga?" Kakuzu terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun didepan Madara. "Saking serunya perbincangan panas ini, kau bahkan lupa menutup pintu itu ,ya? Maaf jika aku lancang kali ini memasuki ruanganmu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Madara tersenyum ke arah kedua orang itu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun, Fugaku. Apa perlu aku mengingatkannya kembali? Kurasa tidak. Well and you, Kakuzu, kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai berkhianat kepada Tuan Besarmu ini ya?" Madara menepuk tangannya kencang sambil tertawa licik. "Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah buatku. Karena aku tahu jelas bahwa anak itu memiliki mata pearl dan rambut indigo. Ya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah luput dari seorang Hyuuga." Lanjutnya. Sasuke kembali terbelalak mendengar ini. Mata pearl? Rambut indigo? Itu mirip sekali dengan Hinata! Ia kembali mengintip dari lobang itu. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Kita harus membunuhnya. Jika kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya, maka aku yang akan membunuhnya." Madara berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal ini, dengan segera beranjak dari tempatnya .  
"Sasuke?!" Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Kakuzu menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng kepalanya.  
"Eh? A-aku sedari tadi mencari Kakuzu. A-Aku mau pergi latihan futsal."  
"Kalau begitu, saya permisi tuan besar." Kakuzu keluar dari kamar dan merangkul pundak tuan mudanya yang tampan itu.

xoxoxoxoxo

Saat berada di dalam mobil, benar-benar tidak ada suara yang keluar dari dua insan manusia ini. Sasuke yang masih kaget pun memilih untuk menonton TV yang ada di jok mobil. Sedangkan Kakuzu melihatnya dari kaca spion.

10 menit sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan, Kakuzu membuka pembicaraan. "Kau mendengar semuanya?" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV menuju Kakuzu. Ia hanya diam. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Sasuke" ini kali pertama pria bermata hijau ini memanggil nama Sasuke langsung tanpa embel-embel tuan. "Dia teman satu sekolahmu bukan?" Sasuke masih tidak membuka suaranya. Iya melihat ke arah bulan purnama di luar melalui kaca mobil. Apa susahnya menjawab iya? Kenapa Sasuke malah memilih bungkam? Bukannya hubungan dirinya dengan Hinata juga tidak baik?

"Sasuke! Tolong jawab aku!" Sasuke kali ini dapat dipastikan terbelalak. "I-iya, aku mengenalnya Kakuzu. Dia cewek psycho yang aku maksud." Kali ini Sasuke akhirnya mengaku juga. "Kau pasti senang kan? Mendengar dia mau dibunuh?" Ini pertanyaan yang retoris. "Ku mohon jangan ikut campur urusan ini. Jangan kau kasitahu Hinata tentang semua ini. Ya, Sasuke?" Sasuke masih diam. Ia turut iba mendengar musuh bebuyutannya akan dibunuh. Setidaknya, Hinata mempunyai hak untuk hidup. Apa pula yang ada dibalik motif Madara untuk membunuh Hinata? Sungguh pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia juga kasihan pada Kakuzu yang nampaknya benar-benar sakit mengetahui hal ini walaupun ia tidak tahu ada hubungan apa diantara Hinata dan Kakuzu. Tapi dari nada bicara Kakuzu, dapat dipastikan ia sangat terpukul.

Suatu kebetulan, Sasuke tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia telah sampai di depan tempat tujuan.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dari mobil mewahnya itu tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Kakuzu.

xoxoxoxoxo

Pagi hari yang tidak begitu cerah menyinari bumi Konoha. Hinata yang masih menguap tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara kakak angkatnya.

"Tebak siapa yang dibawah.." Deidara menyambar selimut Hinata dari tubuh mungilnya. "Siapa?" Ucap Hinata dengan suara parau dan kedua tangan memeluk erat sebuah guling. Maklum saja ia baru bangun tidur. "Sasori-Dannaaaa!" Ucap Deidara dengan logat kecewek-cewek-an. "Ngapain pagi-pagi kerumah?" Hinata masih belum begitu sadar dari alam mimpinya sepertinya. "Dia ngasih aku buku catatan yang kemarin dia pinjam." "Oh." Mereka terdiam selama 10 detik.

Saat detik ke-sebelas... SYUNG~

Hinata langsung bergegas mandi ala koboy, memakai seragamnya dengan compang camping, dan turun ke bawah dengan langkah gontai. Sungguh gadis yang absurd.

"Sasori-kun!" teriak Hinata senang. "Eh, Hina-chan.." Sasori menampakan senyum yang amat sangat mempesona. Hinata dalam hitungan detikpun lumer dibuatnya. "Hinata, paman harus ke laut sebentar. Kau diantar Sasori saja ya ke sekolah." Wah, rejeki durian numpuk menimpa Hinata saat ini. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata akhirnya menaiki motor ninja Sasori. "Cieeeee, aku cemburu deh.." Deidara memang sering kumat saudara-saudara. (digebokDeiFC) "Aku tidak menyangka kedua anak angkatku mempunyai rasa terhadap orang yang sama.. Hahaha.." Ucap Kisame yang sudah duduk di kursi sepedanya. "Paman!"

xoxoxoxoxo

Suara langkah kaki seseorang memenuhi ruangan. Dengan irama langkahan yang statis ia mendorong pintu besar yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ah, kau akhirnya kemari Madara."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Makasih ya Sasori-kun sudah nganterin aku." Hinata mulai salah tingkah. Terlihat dari kedua jari telunjuknya yang saling bertautan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Kakuzu dan Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ucapan-ucapan Madara kembali menghantui pikiran Sasuke. "Kenapa kau harus khawatir Sas? Emang dia siapa? dia hanya gadis gila yang menampar dan menonjokmu depan khalayak. Tapi dia kasihan juga.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa alasan kenapa ia mau dibunuh.. Tapi kenapa kau yakin dia tidak bersalah? Siapa tau saja dia seorang buronan lepas? Atau.. Tidak mungkin sih buronan dapat beasiswa.. Tapi harga dirimu lebih penting!" Batin Sasuke.

Hinata pun melangkah menuju ruang kelas. Mata pearlnya menangkap seorang gadis berambut blondie menangis di pojok kelas sendirian. "Hiksss," Hinata hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu sambil menenangkannya. "Kenapa Ino?" "Hiks, aku diputusin sama Sasuke! Hiks hiks..." Dugaan Hinata benar. Orang seperti Sasuke memang tak pernah ada puasnya. Ia masih terus menenangkan Ino dengan mengelus rambutnya.

"Eh, katanya Sasuke ngejomblo loh, teman-teman!" "Wah, gak biasanya nih dia kosong peluang seperti ini.." "Kok bisa ya? Udah tobat kali ya? Ahahaha" Hinata tidak mempedulikan apa Sasuke sudah tobat atau belum. Yang kini ia pikirkan adalah perasaan sahabatnya yang telah diputusi Sasuke dan dimusuhi Sakura.

"Hinata, aku mau ke toilet. Antarkan aku ya, Hinata? Hiks." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Ino.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Teme!" Seorang pria bermata aqua marine menghampiri Sasuke. "Ku dengar kau jomblo eh? Sasuke? Tumben sekali." Ujar Kiba dengan nada mengejek. "Kali ini tidak laku atau... Ada seseorang yang menarik?" Mata Shikamaru sengaja menatap kearah Hinata yang masih berjalan lurus tanpa memandang kiri dan kanannya. Mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata dan Ino yang sedang menangis. Sasuke jadi mengingat kejadian semalam.

Hinata melewati Sasuke dengan tampang 'sangat tidak suka' seraya menenangkan Ino. Sasuke malah melihat ke arah mereka yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

xoxoxoxoxo

Jam istirahat tiba. Sasuke sengaja berdiri di depan kelas Hinata untuk meminta maaf sekaligus mencoba menjalin hubungan baik dengan Hinata. Tidak tahu apa yang menghasutnya melakukan hal itu.

"Hina..." Kebetulan Hinata keluar sendirian dari ruang kelas. Hinata melipat tangannya depan dada sambil menatap Sasuke songong. "Gak bisa ya sopan sedikit sama aku?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal. Baru pertama kali seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal sangat amat playboy dicuekin sama seorang gadis. Hinata masih dengan posisinya seperti itu tanpa berbicara apapun. "Dengar, aku tahu aku salah memutuskan temanmu.. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf padanya 'nanti'.. Aku juga mau minta maaf padamu soal kejadian kemarin.. Aku sungguh menyesal, Hinata.. And, thanks juga buat obatnya.. Kau lihat? Lukaku sudah jauh membaik kan?" Sasuke sengaja berkata demikian untuk sedikit menghibur perempuan berambut indigo dihadapannya, walaupun hasilnya nihil. Hinata malah melamun seperti orang tuli yang tidak tahu apa yang org dihadapannya ini bicarakan.

"Damn, ini anak batu juga ya. Ok to the point aja. Ada rahasia besar yang kau harus ketahui. Tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakannya disini. Hey, Hina? Apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah untuk berbincang di kafe denganku? Ini serius! Hey, jawab!" Sasuke mulai naik pitam. Hinata akhirnya melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan berjinjit tepat di telingannya. "Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan termakan omonganmu. Kau hanya ingin membuat nasibku sama dengan perempuan lain kan? Maaf tapi aku tidak akan pernah meluangkan waktuku untuk orang sepertimu." Hinata melintas melewati Sasuke yang masih terbelalak mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Ahahahay! Ini benar-benar menarik sekali! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke ditolak seorang perempuan? Hahay!" Naruto tertawa mengejek. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teman-temannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Madara?" Siluet hitam pria itu semakin mengoar dalam ruangan dingin tersebut. Pria itu asik melihat pemandangan luar mansion besarnya yang amat mencolok. "Mengenai gadis Hyuuga itu." Madara berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu. "Jadi, dia masih hidup, eh?" Tanya Mr.X. "Ya, dan akan aku pastikan aku akan membunuhnya." Kata Madara penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buang-buang waktu. Apa kau tahu ia tinggal dimana?" Sahut Mr.X .  
"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sudah tahu siapa saja keluarga angkatnya. Tapi, kita harus berhati-hati." Madara terdiam sejenak dan memutar badannya membelakangi Mr.X . "Bahkan dengan seseorang yang awam dalam masalah ini."

xoxoxoxoxo

Sebuah mobil sedan melintas cepat melalui jalanan sepi yang naik turun. Sasuke terlihat pucat dan cemas. Kakuzu yang melihat raut kemurungan dari muka sang tuan hanya berdeham. "Tuan Sasuke, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ini benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda." Ya bagaimanapun juga Hinata itu bukan anak yang jahat. Ia bahkan memiliki paradigma bahwa gadis 'gahar' itu tidak salah memukulnya dan kemudian memberikannya obat mujarab untuk mengobati lukanya.

Entah mengapa, kehadiran Hinata dan semua hal mengenai pembunuhan tidak jelas itu berhasil mencuci otak Sasuke hanya dalam satu malam. Itu pula alasan mengapa Sasuke dan Ino putus. Memang bukan faktor utama, karena kita semua kan tahu bahwa Sasuke terkenal dengan gelar playboy-nya. Ia tahu Ino pasti terpukul dengan ini semua tapi ia tidak peduli selama gadis itu masih bisa hidup di dunia tanpa diancam akan dibunuh. Biarlah karmanya ia tanggung nanti-nanti. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Hina-chan!" Ten-ten hampir dibuatnya menangis karena tertawa.

"Uchiha itu memang bodoh! Dia pikir aku mudah termakan omongannya? Rahasia besar apaan coba? Bilang aja dia mau PDKT sama aku. Terus kalau aku sudah terima dia, dia bakal nyampakin aku kayak gadis-gadis lainnya deh!"

Perbincangan antara dua insan manusia ini berlangsung sangat seru. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka dari semak-semak dikiri kanan jalan.

"Aku rasa itu hanya trik murahan si Uchiha aja untuk menjebakmu, Hina-chan.."

Orang-orang asing tersebut mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan kemudian...

"AH! LEPASKAN!"

**TBC**

**Halo semua! Chingu is back! Pertama-tama, Chingu mau ngucapin "Selamat Hari Natal dan Tahun Baru 2013" untuk para readers! Semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita dapat menjadi yang lebih baik daripada tahun ini ya.. **

**Kedua, Chingu mau ngucapin "Big Thanks" untuk semua orang yang sudah nyempetin waktu buat baca fic ini.. *Cheers* Terutama bagi yang sudah kasih reviews, fave, dan follow! Ada juga beberapa yang kasih kritik dan saran positif bagi Chingu, thanks ya! Jujur aja, hal itu bener-bener memotivasi Chingu untuk berlatih menulis lagi dan lagi supaya kelak bisa menyenangkan readers.. :D**

**Ketiga, masih banyak yang bingung ya ama plot ceritanya? Alur kecepetan ya? Aku rencana mau bikin fic ini gak terlalu panjang biar complete and gak berakhir hiatus *hehehe*.. Setiap chapter pasti akan membongkar satu-persatu rahasia kok! Chapter ini semoga udah kebayang gimana ceritanya deh *doa* makanya follow terus ya!**

**Terakhir, mengenai "Update update update kilattt", ya maaf deh readers.. Chingu sempat drop karena terserang demam minggu-minggu kemarin T_T.. Biasa lah pancaroba.. Anyway, jangan lupa reviews, fave, follow lagi ya chap ini! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**:D**


End file.
